The present invention relates to a digital still camera, and in particular, to a digital still camera suitable for taking a stereoscopic pair of images.
A stereoscopic pair of images can be generated with a single digital camera by shooting a first still image of an object, then displacing the camera horizontally for an suitable distance, and then shooting a second still image of the same object.
In order to obtain a good stereoscopic effect from the pair of images taken as above, the framing of the second shoot should be adjusted to that of the first shoot. In conventional digital cameras, the framing of the image is typically performed by looking at a LCD monitor that shows a moving image currently captured by an imaging device such as a CCD.
The framing of the second still image, however, is difficult since the user has to remember the composition of the first still image and perform the framing of the second image by adjusting the image displayed on the LCD monitor as close as possible to that of the first image based on his/her memory. Therefore, there is a need for providing a digital camera that allows framing the second image of the stereoscopic pair of images without relying on the user's memory.